icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wagnike2
cities The reason I put the cities in is beacuse i created articles about countries. On the countries page I gave some info on the country and whether it had rinks/hockey or not. Instead of creating a new article on the city I should have just added the info to the Country page.Hockeyben 15:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Please do not use Category:Players, also in Category: TEAM players add the s, this whole site is changing to this. Thanks HockeyAl Please read the home page of "Ice Hockey Wiki" reguarding catagories. better read it again, add the "s" to player catagories. Hockey cards Hockey cards are generally copyrighted aren't they? I'm not sure if Topps or O-Pee-Chee will want anything other than low-res pics of cards on a a wiki. Have you made sure you can use those images? DMighton 01:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you could add to each image's information something like this: This image is copyrighted by O-Pee-Chee Ltd. It is assumed that by using low resolution replications of this image and that it is not-for-profit, that it allowed for display as it is a fairuse image. Or something like that... just so that we acknowledge that we do not to intend to steal from them. DMighton 03:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Of course it isn't owned by them... you would only credit the card company. Sounds good. DMighton 03:54, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice job Your pictures and logos have really added to the Wiki. Fanofpucks 17:22, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Walter Bush Thanks for the heads-up about the link. I had no idea how the code worked until I noticed the 2001 in the wrong link. Bush was inducted in 2000 so I changed the 2001 to 2000 and, wow, it worked. Fanofpucks 16:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Photos Terrific photos on cities. Hockeyben 16:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Could you add photos to Tashkent, Bishkek, Dushanbe, and Ashgabat? Hockeyben 17:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Newspapers The reason that I added them is that they were written many times either in footnotes or media covering the teams. It was easier to add them than to delete or remove the brackets from all mentions. Probably lazy, but there may be some use down the road when some sports columnists are added. Fanofpucks 17:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) the Hudson, New Hampshire page is listed as having a team that played in the North of Superior League. I think this was the wrong Northern Wildcats Team as it is about 1500 miles away. I didn't want to edit it just in case David Talbot Whitman MA 11:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hudson is a town of almost 23,000 people in New Hampshire, United States. TeamsEdit *Northern Wildcats (North of Superior Junior B Hockey League, 1998-2002) ArenasEdit German Starship Troopers Wiki Hey man can you add the German wiki to my wiki as you did on on English wiki? I need some help with I wiki that I am working in. I am admin there. It is also Bulgarian. Could you please help spruce it up for me please. I am trying to make it seem like it is the main wiki but just in bulgarian and I also need it like that for the russian wiki too. Could you please help?